


The Commander In A Pickle

by hardboiled_egg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiled_egg/pseuds/hardboiled_egg
Summary: Lexa faces off against an opponent like none other before. Will she be able to come out of this confrontation victorious without any help? Or will Clarke have to swoop in and safe the commander from imminent defeat?





	The Commander In A Pickle

Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, emptying her mind of all thoughts, but one.

The sound of the treetops rustling in the wind high above her head no longer reached her ears, the earthen smell of the forest no longer touched her nostrils and her skin became numb to the warmth of the last rays of sunlight that were falling softly on her face.

Lexa slowly exhaled and when she opened her eyes again the world around her had reduced itself to the opponent standing right in front of her. All senses focused on the unmoving adversary, her muscles suddenly tensed. Faster than lightning she shot out both hands, mercilessly wrapping them around her opponent’s neck. And with all the might of the commander of the 13 clans, she started twisting.

When her adversary wouldn’t so much as budge, she tightened her grip. She was the commander, leader of her people and no-one, certainly not a measly opponent like this, would get the best of her.

Muscles straining with the effort, Lexa let out a frustrated grunt and twisted the neck even harder. Unfaced by her display of superior strength, her opponent still resolutely refused to give in to her choking hands.

Not giving up so easily herself, Lexa decided to change tactics and shoved her adversary’s body between her legs, all the while never releasing her hands’ chokehold on the neck. In one final desperate attempt to come out of this victorious, Lexa clamped her knees around her opponent’s lower body, let out a battle cry and twisted the neck once again with all the strength she had left.

„Lexa?” A soft voice asked from a few feet behind.

Lexa froze. Her mind went blank and for a second it seemed like the world around her stopped completely. When she heard footsteps slowly getting closer, she briskly whirled around, hands still tightly wrapped around her opponent, to face the speaker. And froze again at the familiar sight in front of her.

“C-Clarke?” She stared at the blonde with wide, unblinking eyes, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie-jar.

Lexa looked down to her twisted arms. Well, technically..

Clarke followed Lexa’s line of sight, the corners of her mouth slowly lifting as she spoke: “You got that pickle-jar open yet?”

Lexa blinked stupidly, before Clarke’s amused voice finally snapped her out of her stupor and she slowly released the chokehold on her oppon- the jar of pickles in her hands.

“Looks like you two had quite the fight while I was out getting firewood”, Clarke stated with a big smirk on her face.

She walked past Lexa and dropped the stack of wood she was holding in her arms next to the still cold fireplace.

“We.. uhm, I..”, Lexa’s brain still refused to work properly and so she decided to stay silent, before she made an even bigger fool of herself than she already had. If that was even possible.

Pickle-jar still in hand, she followed Clarke to the middle of the clearing and unceremoniously plopped down next to where the blonde now sat. Without a word, Clarke reached over and took the still tightly closed jar of evil from Lexa’s hand and put it down in front of herself.

“Give me your knife”, she demanded.

Lexa just stared at her blankly. Clarke held out her open palm and, with her lips turned up into a soft smile, repeated: “Your knife, Lexa. Give it to me. I want to share some wisdom of my people with you.”

Lexa’s brain finally caught up with Clarke’s words and she handed over the dagger that always rested on her hip. Clarke took the knife in one hand and the jar of pickles in the other and carefully pushed the tip of the knife under the lid. After some prodding from Clarke, Lexa could hear a quiet plop.

Clarke dropped the knife and opened the lid of the jar with one smooth twist of her hand.

“Et Voila, it’s open,” Clarke said while holding up the now open jar of pickles victoriously.

“How did you..?” Lexa asked dumbfounded. She was shocked into silence again. Clarke just did what none other than the commander of the 13 clans herself couldn’t do.

A mischievous grin appeared on Clarke’s face, when she answered: “Sometimes you just have to use your brain instead of your brawn.”

Lexa shook her head in disbelief. If the statement came from anybody else, she would have them executed right away. But looking at Clarke’s face shining with the happiness of besting the commander, she couldn’t help but smile herself.  “I guess even a commander still can learn something new every once in a while,” she said and popped one of the pickles in her mouth.


End file.
